


The Ass Tattoo

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Art, Punk Castiel, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tattoos, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't get a tattoo when you're drunk. Come back in the morning, and if you still want my name tattooed on your ass, we'll talk."</p><p>A prompt I couldn't resist.</p><p>Thus begins the story of sex, love and lots of sticky fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise at least a chapter a day, and no angst. I want this to just be fluffy, funny and sexy.

 

Dean was drunk. He didn’t give a flying fuck about it, either. After the week he’d had, he deserved a good drunk. He waved at the bartender to bring him another shot.

The bartender walked up with a beer instead.

“I ordered a shot.” Dean was indignant.

“Buddy, You’ve had enough. It’s beer from here on out, take it or get out.”

Dean sighed and took the beer. He looked around the bar, for the first time since he got there, over an hour ago. It was just the usual crowd you’d see in a gay dive bar. Dean went back to his beer.

He glanced up when the bartended said, “Hey Cas. On your way to the shop?”

And the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen in his life said, “Yeah. Just a beer to prime my pump before I start.”

Dean actually felt like he was getting ready to drool.

The guy was amazing, He had messy black hair that looked like the guy combed it with his hand and nothing else. He had ear plugs and amazing ink on his neck and arms. And that chiseled jaw made Dean think of how it would be to run his tongue along it.

Then the guy (Cas? Is that what the bartended called him?) glanced at Dean. He had the most piercing blue eyes that Dean had ever seen. Did eyes even _come_ in that color? Holy fuck.

Dean watched the guy drink his beer, and was wishing he was that bottle.

All too soon, the guy was finished. He threw down a couple of bucks on the bar, waved at the bartender and walked out.

Dean jumped up. He staggered up to the bartender and asked, “Uh, you know that guy?”

The bartender looked at Dean with a touch of disgust in his eyes. “You mean Cas? Yeah, I know him.”

“Where is his shop, may I ask?”

The bartender sighed. He motioned to the right with his head. “Eternally Inked. Four doors down.”

Dean threw money at him and staggered out.

 

He really was shit-faced. He tried his best to walk normally but it was hopeless. He touched the wall next to him to help steady himself.

Then he was at the shop. He looked in the window and saw Cas setting up his station. There didn’t seem to be anyone else there.

Dean took a deep breath and walked in.

Cas looked up at him. He wrinkled his nose a little, and it was adorable.

“Uh hey. Can I help you?”

Dean tried to speak clearly. “Yesh. I would like a tattoo, please.”

Cas smiled, got up and walked over to stand across the counter from Dean.

“What kind of tat were you looking to get, and where?”

Dean smiled his brightest smile. “I want your name on my ass.”

Cas was speechless.

Finally he said, “Uh sorry. I must have not heard you right. You want what, where?”

Dean said as clearly as he could, “I want your _name_ … on my _ass_.”

Cas started to laugh. When he could catch his breath, he said, “Well, that’s unique. But you’re drunk. I can’t tattoo you when you’re drunk. Come back in the morning and we’ll talk about it.”

Dean started to protest, but Cas cut him off. “Dude, it’s against the law for me to ink anyone who’s drunk. Here, let me call you a cab. No way are you driving in your condition.”

 

The next thing Dean knew, he was in the back seat of a taxi headed home.

 

 

 

 

Dean came to, more than woke up. His head felt like it was huge and his mouth was dry and tasted like he had licked a bathroom sink in a truck stop or something. He groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed.

All of his bad luck came back to him, and now, all he had to show for any of it was one hell of a hangover. He still lost his job, and his boyfriend still was a cheater. He groaned, hauled himself up and went in search of something to drink. This time he decided on orange juice.

He leaned on the kitchen counter and sort of remembered his time at the bar. It was all pretty hazy. All of a sudden a face swam into his mind. A sexy, gorgeous face. Dean struggled to remember.

He remembered it involved a tattoo. Did he get one? He felt himself all over… no, no sore spots. He went into the bathroom and checked his back in the mirror, just to be sure. Nope, no new ink.

But looking at his back in the mirror brought forth a memory. Had he actually told a tattoo artist that he wanted the guy’s name tattooed on his _ass_? Well, yes, yes he had. He had asked the gorgeous guy from the bar to ink his name on Dean’s butt. God.

 

Dean knew he could get another job. He was a damn good mechanic. Even though it hurt, he was much better off without Raphael in his life, fucking cheater. And with a woman. Fuck him.

Dean began to think about the tattoo guy again. Man he was good looking! Dean seemed to think he knew the guy’s name but just couldn’t quite grab it. Cliff? Conner? Clint? None of those were quite right. Did he know the name of the tattoo parlor? No, that was a real no-go. Fuck. Maybe he could remember where the bar was.

Dean cursed his drunken memory.

 

After several aspirin and more orange juice, Dean got on his laptop and looked up tattoo parlors in Lawrence. Turned out there were quite a few. Dean looked at the names carefully, and decided it had to be between Eternally Inked and All Inked Up. He clicked on the links and looked at the list of tattoo artists for Eternally Inked. Holy fuck, there he was. Cas Novak. And he was just as great looking as Dean remembered, Maybe more.

Dean was really hoping that Cas was in the gay bar because he was actually gay and not just because it was close to his shop. Dean had found the bar by doing a search of bars near the address of the tattoo shop. He was inordinately proud of himself.

 

Now all he needed was the guts to go there. That presented more of a problem. He decided to take a shower and try to get the stink of old whiskey off him. He did feel a little better when he got out. He brushed his teeth and used mouthwash. Twice. He looked at himself carefully in the mirror. He probably needed to shave but he loved his scruff.

He had a hell of a time deciding what to wear. He felt like a girl but he couldn’t help it. He really wanted to erase the impression he had undoubtedly left with Cas last night.

 

Dean grabbed his keys and headed out. That’s when he remembered he didn’t have his car. Fuck. He called a cab.

He went to the parking lot of the bar, and there sat his baby, safe and sound. That was one thing off his mind. He loved that car and if anything had happened to it, he would never forgive himself. He could lose a boyfriend and lose a job, but he could never, ever, lose his Impala.

That settled, he walked in the direction of the tattoo shop. Again he paused to look in. There sat Cas.

 

Dean took a deep breath and walked in. Cas was reading something and just said, “Be right with you,” without looking up.

He closed the book and looked at Dean. Recognition dawned on his face.

“Uh, dude, you came back.”

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah. I’m here for my tattoo.”

Cas looked shocked. “You can _not_ be serious.”

Dean smiled bigger. “Oh, but I am.”

Cas walked around the counter and stood in front of Dean. Dean sucked in a breath. This guy took his breath away,

Cas said, “Dude, I am _not_ going to tattoo my name on your ass.”

Dean tried to look offended. “I’m not drunk anymore.”

 

“I don’t care. I’m not going to do it.”

 

Dean looked straight in Cas’ eyes. “If you are going to refuse me service, when I am clearly sober, then the least you can do is go on a date with me.”

 

Cas blinked. And then he blinked again. And then, he started to laugh. He laughed until he had to sit down and was struggling to catch his breath. Dean just stood there, hoping this was going to turn out better than it seemed like it was going.

Cas wiped his eyes and chuckled again. “Dude, you are a real piece of work. So my choices are to tattoo my name on your ass or go out with you?”

Dean just nodded.

 

Cas smiled at him. “Okay, pick me up here, tomorrow at seven.” Dean grinned, turned around and said over his shoulder as he left, “It’s a date. By the way, I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.” He decided beating a retreat was his best option. He didn’t want to give Cas time to back out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date.

Dean really felt like his luck was changing. He actually had a date with that beautiful man. Now all he needed to do was to figure out what to wear and where to take Cas.

Dean looked to see if Cas had a Facebook page. Maybe he could find out what kind of things Cas liked. No luck. His page was set to private. Crap.

Dean called his friend Charlie. She always had the good ideas. She was thrilled that he was going on a date. She never liked Raphael one bit and was always saying he was a cheater.

Anyway, she had the answer right away. “Take him to Wilde’s. It’s great. You can dance, eat and they have trivia nights. I don’t think there’s trivia tomorrow, but still. It’s a fun place.”

Dean thanked her profusely. He promised to tell her all about the date.

Okay. That was settled. Now, what to wear? Dean looked around and discovered he really needed to do some wash. He grabbed up clothes and went to the laundromat. He got change and threw his clothes into a couple of washers. He decided to go to the burger place across the street while he waited for them to be done.

A wonderful bacon cheeseburger, fries and a shake later, he strolled back in. Other than the fact that he mixed a red shirt in with his boxers, which were now an interesting shade of purple, things went pretty well. He didn’t really expect Cas to see his underwear tomorrow anyway. He threw everything in the dryer and sat down to wait.

He thought about looking for another job this coming week. It sucked but he was pretty confident he could find one quickly. It wasn’t like he got fired exactly. The garage had closed up and the boss had to let everyone go.

He started to think about Raphael but quickly stopped. It wasn’t like he was in love with the guy, after all. They were more a product of convenience and mind-blowing sex. He was out and that was that. Maybe something would click with Cas.

 

He got home and put away his clothes. He had pretty much decided to wear his favorite jeans. They showed his ass nicely and they were soft and comfortable. He had a choice of three shirts. He decided on the green one that matched his eyes. He wasn’t vain about them, but that shirt always got him compliments when he wore it.

Now that all his problems were more or less solved, Dean spent the rest of the afternoon watching Asian Cartoon porn on his laptop.

 

Dean ate some dinner out of a can. He didn’t even really pay attention to what it was. He was bored. And a little lonely. He decided to call his brother.

“Hey bitch.”

Sam laughed, “Hey, jerk. How ya doing? Found a job yet?”

“Nah, haven’t really looked. That’s next week’s chore. How’s Jess?”

“She’s good dude. How’s your love life?”

“Non-existent. But it might be on an upswing, I’m going on a date tomorrow.”

“That’s great! Anyone I know?”

“Not even anyone I really know. I just met him.”

“Well, you’ve got to tell me all about it.”

They chatted for a little longer and then said good bye.

Dean was getting the impression that no one thought he was capable of getting a date anymore. Everyone seemed surprised and wanted the gory details.

 

Dean went to bed. He jacked off thinking about what Cas would be like in bed.

 

 

 

Dean had to go to the bank to get money for his date. He dressed and got into baby. He decided to stop in and get some oil for the car. He could change the oil next week. Then he decided to get the car washed. Then he was hungry so he stopped by his favorite diner and ate lunch.

And he still had to go to the bank. Finally, he had done everything he could think of to make the day pass faster. He was a little tense about the date. He hadn’t actually been out on a date in over two years. He sincerely hoped he didn’t end up embarrassing himself.

 

He took a long shower. He jacked off again, just because. He looked at his face in the mirror for a bit and then decided to shave. Fuck he was nervous.

He dressed slowly. He found his only pair of boxers that weren’t currently purple and found socks with no holes. Finally, he was as dressed as he was going to get. He checked his breath and his hair. He made sure he had plenty of cash, even though he already knew he did.

At last it was six-thirty and he decided to leave. He would be early, but that was preferable to being late. He drove to the tattoo shop and parked. He sat in the car for ten minutes so he wouldn’t seem too needy by arriving too early.

 

At five till seven he got out of the car and went in the shop. Cas was at his station, cleaning up. He looked up and smiled. “I’ll be right there, Dean.”

Dean felt weak in the knees. Cas’ smile just lit up the entire world.

Dean smiled back. In a minute, there was Cas. He was wearing skin tight jeans and a Henley that fit him so nicely. Dean had trouble not consuming this guy with his eyes.

“Right on time.” Cas was standing very close. Dean swallowed.

“I always try to be punctual.” Fuck what a lame thing to say. Cas just looked at him.

“Uh, shall we go?” Dean felt he would be less inclined to act like an idiot while he was driving.

 

Dean held the door open for Cas, and then opened the car door for him too. At least he knew how to be a gentleman. When he got in, he reached to start the car and then stopped.

He turned towards Cas and said, ‘Look, I’m really nervous. I haven’t been on a date in quite a while. I don’t usually say stupid shit. I just wanted you to know.”

Cas grinned and said, “Yeah, I kinda guessed you were a little nervous. Seriously dude, no need. Just relax.”

 

Dean drove to Wilde’s. Cas looked surprised at where they were.

“I always wanted to come here. I’ve heard it’s cool. Thanks.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean opened the door for Cas again. They walked towards the entrance, and Dean pulled the door open for Cas. He touched the small of Cas’ back to guide him in the door. It gave Dean a little thrill.

Once inside, a hostess guided them to a booth. They were given menus and asked for a drink order.

Cas said, “Just ginger ale for me.’

Dean was a little surprised, but he ordered the same. He really didn’t need to get drunk on a date. He didn’t want Cas to think he had a drinking problem or anything.

They each ordered pasta. While they waited for the food to come, Cas turned to Dean.

“So, you have got to tell me what made you want to get my name tattooed on your ass, Dean.”

Dean blushed.

“I was really hammered. I saw you in the bar and I just really wanted to meet you. I thought I’d get some ink. I have no idea where I got the idea to have your name put on my butt, to be honest.”

Cas laughed. His whole face lit up when he laughed and those amazing eyes sparkled.

“Well, it was the most interesting thing anyone has ever asked me to ink on them. I never actually thought you’d come back, though. That really caught me off guard.”

Dean looked down and said quietly, “Well, I really wanted to get to know you.”

Cas smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the date, and then a kind of second date...

Dinner was good and they chatted easily. Dean asked Cas how he came to be a tattoo artist.

 

“My uncle was a tat artist. I loved to go and watch him work when I was in high school. He agreed to apprentice me so I quit school in my senior year and just went for it. It took ten years but I finally got good enough to go out on my own.”

 

Dean just said he thought that was very cool.

 

“Yeah,” Cas said. “I should have finished high school, but I did get my GED a few years later.” But he looked a little uncomfortable when he said it. Dean chalked it up to the whole GED thing.

Dean talked about how much he enjoyed being an auto mechanic and working on cars. Cas got a sort of leer on his face and said, “So you slide under cars and get all dirty and greasy and sweaty when you work?”

Dean stuttered, “Uh… yeah…”

Cas just said, “That’s so hot.”

Dean felt his cock move a little.

 

After dinner, Dean suggested they go into the lounge area and listen to the music. They went and found a secluded booth. The music was a little loud but still, it was nice,

When the song _Always And Forever_ by Heatwave began to play, Cas said, “Let’s dance.”

Dean wasn’t a great dancer, but he was hardly going to say no. He got up and took Cas’ hand. They went out on the dance floor. Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean put his around Cas’ waist. They swayed to the music. Dean closed his eyes and just felt the feels. Cas felt so good in his arms. Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean had to slow his breathing.

The song ended and they just stood for a moment. Then Cas sighed and the moment passed. They went back and sat down.

 

Dean asked Cas, “So, this may be a bit early in the game, but will you go out with me again?”

Cas grinned at him and said, “Oh yeah. Definitely. And when you get a job, I want to come and watch you work some day.”

Dean said quickly, “You can watch me change my oil tomorrow.”

Cas just nodded and said, “It’s another date.”

 

They stayed another hour and then Dean drove Cas home. Cas lived in a small apartment complex not that far from where Dean lived. Dean stopped the car in front of the place and turned it off. They sat for a minute not saying anything.

Then Cas turned to him and said, “I had a really nice time, Dean. Thanks for asking me out. This was way better than getting a tat on your ass.”

Dean chuckled and said, “I really enjoyed myself too.”

Cas asked for Dean’s phone. He typed in something and added his number. “Text me about what time tomorrow.” Then he leaned over and just brushed Dean’s lips with his. He opened the car door and was gone.

Dean’s lips still felt Cas’ on them. He took a deep breath and drove home.

 

When he got home he looked in his phone. Cas had put in his number under the name ‘Cas Ass’ which made Dean laugh out loud.

He sent a text.

**Sent:  you’re never going to let me live that down, are you**

A few minutes later his phone chimed.

**Received: nope**

 

Dean got ready and got in bed. He laid with his hands behind his head thinking about Cas. That dance was amazing. Cas was amazing. He went to sleep thinking about changing his oil in front of him.

 

The next morning, Dean got everything ready for the oil change. He put on an old Metallica T and torn jeans. Then he texted Cas.

**Sent: What time you wanna get started?**

Within a couple of minutes his phone chimed.

**Received:  How’s now work for you?**

Dean grinned.

**Sent: great. I’ll be right over**

Cas texted back a smiley face.

 

Dean was there in a matter of minutes. Cas was standing outside, leaning on a bench. He looked good enough to eat. (and Dean was just the man for that job, he thought). He was wearing jeans that were skin tight and worn through on the thigh. He had on a Henley, dark blue this time.

 

Cas grinned and walked over. He opened the car door and got in.

“That was quick.”

Dean smiled at him and said, “I don’t live very far away.”

Cas asked, “So, where are you going to go to change your oil?”

Dean grinned and said, “In my back yard.”

 

Dean had a small house. He had bought it a few years ago, when he was making good money at the garage. It was small but it worked for him. He took Cas into the living room and told him to sit. Then Dean went to the kitchen and got them both a coke.

“Come on, out back.”

Cas jumped up and followed Dean.

Dean pulled Baby onto a patch of ground where there was no grass. He had already gotten all his tools out, so he jacked the car up a little.

Then he put a plastic bucket under the car and unscrewed the oil filter. Oil poured all over his hand and arm.

Cas bent over and looked under the car at him. Dean glanced up at Cas and immediately banged his finger.

“Fuck.”

Cas laughed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Dean grinned. “No real harm. I do that every damn time.”

Dean took a wrench and unscrewed the oil plug. Oil poured out and into the pan, but it also splashed on Dean.

Dean slid out from under the car. He already had a smudge on his cheek. Cas just stared at him.

“Is it hot out here, or is it just me?” Dean laughed.

Cas said quietly, “It’s definitely you, dude.”

 

Dean cleared his throat. He reached and took a swig of coke.

“Uh, I think all the oil is done draining.” Dean slid back under the car, needed to catch his breath.  Cas was having a very unsettling effect on him.

The oil was done, so Dean screwed a new oil filter on and replaced the plug. Then he slid back out and stood up. Cas was still looking at him intently.

Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, now I just put in the new oil.”

Cas moved out of his way and let him grab a bottle of oil.

He began to pour it in. Cas walked over and stood close, watching the oil pour out.

“That seems pretty easy.”

Dean said, “Yeah, it really is in a car this old.”

“What year is it?” Cas asked.

“She’s a 67. She’s my baby.” Dean ran his hand lovingly along the fender.

 

Dean finished pouring all the oil into the car. When he was done he collected all the empty bottles and threw them into the trash. He let the car down and then took the tub of old oil and sat it aside.

When he was all done, he turned to look at Cas. Cas reached out his hand and brushed Dean’s cheek.

“You’ve got an oil smudge.”

Dean sucked in his breath. He couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just stood there while Cas touched his cheek.

Dean didn’t know if he kissed Cas or if Cas kissed him. He just knew they were kissing and it was amazing. Cas’ lips were so soft and sort of dry. Dean pulled Cas closer and then he was opening his mouth. He hadn’t intended to do that. But Cas’ tongue went in like an invading force. It flicked around and then touched his tongue.

Dean actually felt weak in the knees.

And then it was over. Cas pulled away and looked a little embarrassed.

“Uh, I just couldn’t help myself.”

Dean said quietly, “I’m really glad you couldn’t.”

 

That’s when Dean realized he had gotten oil all over Cas’ shirt.

“Fuck. I’m sorry, Cas. Oil doesn’t come out either. I’ll pay for a new shirt.”

Cas laughed and said, “Are you kidding? This just became my new favorite shirt.”

 

Dean went to clean up while Cas sat in the kitchen. When he came out, he sat down across from Cas.

Cas said, “I want to fix you dinner tonight.”

Dean grinned and said, “You cook? That’s awesome.”

Cas just nodded. “I can cook, yeah. So, will you come?”

“Absolutely.”

 

Dean drove Cas home and they arranged for Dean to come back around seven. Cas gave him the apartment number where he lived and Dean drove home.

 

Dean was really taken with Cas. He was smart and funny and fucking drop-dead gorgeous. He could really fall hard for Cas, he just knew it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes a confession, they plan another date and Dean gets fed.

Dean was excited. He got to spend more time with Cas and eat a home-cooked meal. Dean’s idea of heaven.

He jumped in the shower. His hand wandered down to his cock, and soon he had his head against the shower wall, imagining Cas above him, shoving into him… and damn he came all over the shower wall. Cas really had him twisted up.

He dug through his clean underwear and he didn’t have a single non-purple pair. Sighing, he pulled a pair on. He chose another pair of soft jeans and a nice T shirt. He laced up his boots and went to check the time.

He had an hour before he needed to leave. Feeling anxious, he tried to find something to watch on TV. Nothing interested him. He called Charlie.

“Babe, how did it go? Do you like him? Is he amazing?”

“Fuck, slow down girlfriend. Okay. The date was perfect. You were right on about Wilde’s. Cas loved it. We had dinner and… well, we danced.”

“Danced? You? Slow or fast.”

“Slow. He’s a good dancer.”

“Was there kissing? Please tell me there was kissing.”

“Not really. He gave me a very light one.”

“Aww. Sweet. Are you seeing him again?’

“I already did. He watched me change my oil today.”

“Change your oil… wow, you really know how to show a guy a good time there.”

“Shut up. He wanted to see.”

“So was there kissing after that?”

“Yeah. And it was amazing, Charlie. This guy is amazing.”

“Wow, Dean, I need to meet him then.”

“Yeah, soon. I gotta go.”

 

It was time to leave. Dean checked himself one more time in the bathroom mirror. It was as good as it was going to get.”

He arrived at Cas’ door and knocked. After just a few moments, Cas opened the door. Dean stepped in and the place smelled amazing. Dean took a big sniff and said, “Wow. Something smells wonderful’

Cas grinned and told Dean to come on in the kitchen and sit down. He checked something in the oven and an entirely new wave of mouth-watering aromas flooded out.

Cas said dinner was about fifteen minutes away. He offered Dean something to drink, and Dean just had a coke. Cas asked about what Dean had done this afternoon, so Dean told him about Charlie.

“She sounds great. I’d like to meet her.”

 

“Well, she wants to meet you too. She wants to give you her good lesbian seal of approval.”

 

Cas laughed, “I hope I pass.”

 

Dean said, “Pretty damn sure you will.”

 

 

Dinner was unbelievable. Roast Chicken, small red potatoes and asparagus. Dean was moaning and groaning with every bite. Cas looked amused and a little turned on by the sounds coming out of Dean.

“Come on, man, it’s just chicken.”

“Just chicken? Shit, this is heaven. This is real food. I haven’t had real food in… well… forever.” Dean took another big bite.

Cas said, “Well, I’m sort of worried to tell you about the key lime pie I made.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “Key lime pie? You made it? Holy fuck, Cas. Marry me. Tonight.”

Cas chuckled.

The pie was amazing. Dean had two slices.

 

After they were finished, Dean helped Cas pick up. Then Cas said they should go sit in the living room.

They each took one end of the couch. Cas seemed a little fidgety to Dean.

 

Cas said, “Look, Dean, there are a few things about me I need to tell you.”

Dean looked confused, but didn’t say anything. He just nodded.

Cas took a deep breath. “So, I told you I didn’t graduate high school. I was always sort of a punk, and I really liked to party. While I was apprenticing, I ran with a wild crowd.”

Cas looked down.

“I got mixed up with an older guy. He, uh, he got me hooked on heroin.”

Dean was shocked.

Cas continued. “I got popped for possession when I was twenty-three. I ended up doing a year in jail and was on probation for a year after that. That’s how I got my GED… in jail. And while I was in, my boyfriend OD’ed.”

Dean was blown away. He actually didn’t know what to say,

“I have been clean ever since. I intend to always stay clean. But I just thought you needed to know about me, well, before this went any further.”

 

Dean didn’t hesitate. He scooted down next to Cas and said, “Look at me, Cas.”

Cas looked up and into Dean’s eyes.

“I thank you for telling me. I think it was really brave, But I don’t care. I don’t give a fuck who you were in the past. I only know who you are now. And the guy you are now, I really like. I mean _really_ like. We’ve all got a past.”

Cas looked so relieved, it hurt Dean.

Cas whispered, “Thank you Dean.”

“Shut up, Cas. I’m gonna kiss you.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ face in his hands and pulled him in to a fierce kiss. It was all teeth and lips and tongues. After a bit, Dean had no idea how long, Cas pulled away.

“Wait, Dean, I can’t breathe.”

It was all he could do to not grab Cas and rip his clothes off on the spot. He had a raging hard on and his breath was short as well.

But he was going to control himself. For once in his life, Dean wanted more than just sex. He honestly thought he wanted a relationship with Cas. And he knew that sex too early killed any real chance of a relationship. He should know, he had experience with that.

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Cas, I think I should go.”

Cas looked at first shocked and then sort of sad.

“No, no, man. Believe me, I want to stay. I want to rip your clothes off right now. But, I think I also want to take it slow with you. Make it mean something. I hope you understand.’

Cas said very quietly, “Yeah, Dean, I get it.”

Dean said, “When can I see you again?”

Cas smiled a little and said, “I’m off tomorrow.”

Dean grinned broadly. “Fantastic. I’ll pick you up at two.”

 

Dean got up and walked to the door. Cas followed. Dean paused, really wanting to kiss Cas again but knowing if he did, he would lose control. So he left.

 

At home, Dean just sat and thought about Cas. He couldn’t believe just how lucky he was. And just how much he wanted things to progress with Cas.

When he caught Raphael cheating, he honestly thought it would take him a lot longer to get back out there. Even though he really wasn’t in love with Raph, it had hurt.

And yet, here he was, dating a really fabulous guy. Funny how things worked out.

 

He had a plan for tomorrow. He thought of it the second Cas had said he had the day off.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And... here comes smutty sex

The next morning, Dean texted Cas.

**Sent: Hope you’re ready for the big date.**

His phone chimed.

**Received: Uh I guess. Don’t know where we’re going**

**Sent: That’s for me to know and you to find out. Dress casual**

Dean drove up and Cas was waiting at the curb. He jumped in. He turned to Dean, tapped his lips with his index finger and said, “Gimme some sugar,”

Dean kissed him and it almost got out of control. But then Cas pulled away and said, “Hey, I want my surprise date.”

Dean drove. When he pulled in to a parking lot, Cas looked confused.

“Putt Putt Golf? We’re playing miniature golf?”

Dean grinned broadly. “Yep. What’s the matter, don’t think you can beat me?”

Cas laughed. “Oh, it’s on.”

 

Dean showed Cas the stance. He snuggled up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him, supposedly to show him how to hold his club. But they both felt how Dean pushed his hips against Cas’ ass.

At the end of five holes, they were dead even.

Cas said, “Let’s make this interesting.”

Dean said, “Like a bet? Okay. Let’s see… If I win, I get a free tattoo.”

Cas laughed, “I bet I know what you want.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “So, Cas, if you win, what do you want?”

Cas smiled and said, “A make out session that lasts at least an hour.”

Dean’s eyes got big. He knew who was gonna win this.

 

As it turned out, Cas won square and fair. Dean was practically panting when he started driving to Cas’ place. Cas could clearly see how excited Dean was and it made him feel really good. Cas was determined to get into Dean’s drawers as soon as possible.

 

They made it in the door but that was about it. Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him in for a kiss that was, hands down, the best, most passionate one Dean had ever had.

Cas directed Dean to the couch, never taking his tongue out of Dean’s mouth. When they got there, Cas pushed Dean down and climbed over him. Cas’ hands were all over Dean’s chest, under his shirt. He found Dean’s nipples and pinched each one, eliciting a deep moan from Dean into Cas’ mouth.

Dean’s dick was so hard it hurt in his pants. Cas laid on top of him and he felt Cas’ hard on rubbing against his. Cas was rutting into him hard.

Dean was beginning to feel like he was being ravaged by a horny bear or something. Cas was way stronger than he looked. He had Dean pinned and was using him like a tool. Kissing, rubbing, scratching his nails down Dean’s chest.

If this was Cas’ idea of making out, what must fucking be like with this firecracker?

 

Cas rubbed against Dean until it was either stop him or cum in his pants.

“Cas, Cas. Stop. I’m… too close.”

Cas stopped and lifted his head to look at Dean.

Cas said, very quietly, “Dean, I can’t stand this. I want to fuck you so bad, it’s all I can think about. I know you want to take it slow, but I’m dying here.”

Dean didn’t have to think long. What the hell was he waiting for again? He couldn’t remember with Cas on top of him, looking at him like that.

“Yeah, Cas. I want that too.”

Cas smiled that smile that made his eyes sparkle and light up the world. He jumped up and pulled Dean up by his hand. He was on Dean again, kissing him so hard and rough, Dean knew his lips were gonna be bruised. They tried to make it to the hall but they just bounced off the wall. A lamp fell off the table nearby.

Cas tried to get Dean down the hall. They just kept running into walls and knocking pictures to the floor. Cas’ hands were everywhere and Dean was trying to get Cas’ shirt over his head but not having any success at it.

Finally, they fell into Cas’ bedroom. Cas pulled away and yanked Dean’s shirt over his head. Then they kissed again. Then Dean pulled Cas’ shirt off. Dean was toeing out of his shoes and trying to get his socks off by stepping on the toe of one foot with the other.

Fuck all these clothes!

Panting, Cas managed to get Dean’s belt undone and was working on the button to his pants. He finally had his socks off. Cas got them unbuttoned and yanked down the zipper. He grabbed either side of the waistband and yanked Dean’s pants and boxers to the floor.

Dean’s cock sprang up. Cas stopped and looked at it as if he were suddenly hypnotized.

“Damn, Dean. Nice.”

Dean blushed a little. But he wanted Cas’ pants off too, and he went to work on them. When his hands shook, Cas took over. Finally he pulled his pants off. He hadn’t been wearing any underwear. Dean’s cock twitched.

Cas led Dean to the bed and pushed him down. He crawled over him and began to kiss him again. Cas kissed down Dean’s throat and paused to suck hard in one spot. He bit Dean lightly and continued to suck, obviously wanting to leave a mark.

Cas kissed his way over Dean’s chest and belly. He worked his way towards Dean’s cock but bypassed it. He licked Dean’s balls which got a loud moan out of Dean.

Then he moved down between Dean’s legs, grabbed them and pushed them far apart. He pushed up and Dean raised them, giving Cas access. Cas licked under Dean’s balls and Dean gasped.

Cas then shoved his face into Dean’s ass. Dean bucked up, but Cas held him down by his hips. He clutched them so hard it was bound to leave bruises.

Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s hole. Dean moaned even louder. Cas ran his tongue around the rim of Dean’s hole and then pushed the tip of his tongue into Dean.

Dean was about to lose his mind. This was one thing Raphael refused to do, and Dean was rapidly discovering it was just about the best thing ever. He was thrusting his hips up as much as Cas would allow, flailing for something. He didn’t even know what.

Cas pulled his tongue out and Dean whimpered just a little. But Cas replaced his tongue with two fingers. Dean whispered, “Oh fuck, Cas, oh my sweet fuck… “

Cas played his fingers around inside Dean, gently rubbing his prostate and Dean actually yelled, embarrassing himself to no end. “Too much Cas.”

Cas stopped but began to run his fingers in and out. Dean was pushing against them.

Cas muttered, “Fuck you’re tight, Dean.”

Dean didn’t care if he was open enough or not, he needed Cas in a huge way.

“Cas. Please, please fuck me. I can’t take it anymore, please…”

Cas pulled his fingers out and reached to the table next to the bed. He came back with a condom and a bottle of lube. Dean watched Cas rip open the foil and then roll the condom onto his cock. Then Cas poured lube in his hand. He used some on the condom and used the rest on Dean’s hole.

Dean was panting and moaning. He was so needy…

Cas put the head of his cock up against Dean’s hole. He rubbed against it a little until   
Dean said, “Cas, You’re killing me.”

Then Cas plunged in. The head of his cock breached Dean’s muscle ring and pushed in. Dean gasped and his eyes got big. Cas smiled down at him. He continued to slowly push in until he was bottomed out. Then he just left his cock there for a moment, allowing Dean to fully relax.

Then he became the wild horny bear again. He thrust into Dean hard, rolling his hips and then pulling back out. He fucked Dean hard and fast. Dean was making sounds that he had never heard come out on himself before. It was so fucking good he thought he’d died and this was just sex heaven.

“Oh Cas. Oh fuck, it’s good… so good… oh my god…”

Cas smiled down at him with a look like Dean was the prettiest girl at the party.

“You’re so tight, Dean. It feels fantastic in you. I could fuck you all day. I want to wreck you.”

Dean could feel his climax beginning. His balls tightened and the heat spread to his belly. He muttered, “Cas, I’m gonna..” and he shot cum all over his belly. He couldn’t believe he had cum without even touching himself. That was new.

Cas shut his eyes and started to thrust wildly. Then he moaned and shoved in all the way and came. He thrust in and out slowly, then he just sort of collapsed on top of Dean.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, more mind-blowing sex.

Dean really was wrecked. He couldn’t think of anything to say and was completely convinced he wasn’t capable of coherent speech anyway. Cas rolled off him and sat up long enough to roll off the condom and toss it in a small trash can. Then he laid down and pulled Dean over to lay on his shoulder.

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head and said quietly, “Baby, that was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Dean hummed into Cas’ shoulder.

Cas laughed. “Is that wrecked Dean for “I liked it too’?”

Dean hummed, ‘Um Hum.”

Cas hugged him.

 

Finally Dean felt like he could talk.

“Cas, you are incredible. I mean, really wildly incredible. That was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Cas smiled at him. “I was inspired, baby. I really like you.”

Dean said quietly, “I really like you too.”

 

Dean got up to take a piss and clean himself off. He still was blown away that he had cum without being touched. He walked back to bed, and laid down by Cas again.

After a bit, Cas said, “I bet you’re hungry. Let’s go find something to eat.”

Now that Cas mentioned it, Dean did feel like he could slaughter a cow and eat it raw.

 

Cas picked around in the fridge and came up with some ingredients. Dean sat and watched, fascinated seeing Cas produce food from a pile of stuff.

When he was done, Dean sat down and ate. He didn’t have any idea what he was eating, but it was fantastic.

Cas told him it was a spinach and mushroom frittata.

“Say what?” Dean laughed. “Well, it’s the best friggin frittata I’ve ever had.”

Cas smiled. “And the only frittata too.”

“Never the less…” Dean said with his mouth full.

 

After they cleaned up, Cas pushed Dean up against the kitchen counter.

“So, I think it’s my turn to plan a date.”

“Awesome,” Dean smiled. He had a lot of trouble concentrating on what Cas was saying because he was lost in Cas’ eyes. He was trying to decide what to call that color of blue. He finally decided the only way was to call them ‘Cas blue’ and be done with it.

“Uh, what?” Dean came back to himself and realized Cas had said something.

Cas chuckled. “Where were you, Dean?”

Dean blushed a little and answered honestly, “Lost in your eyes.”

Cas actually looked sheepish. “Anyway, I said, can we go out tomorrow? I’m off again.”

Dean smiled brightly. “Dude. We can go out anywhere, anytime. I’d go on a date with you to a bathroom at a redneck rally.”

“My, what a beautiful sentiment. I should tattoo that on _my_ ass.” Cas cocked his head in that adorable way he had.

 

Dean was going home. He kind of hated to, but it was late and he just thought he should. They kissed goodbye, and it took awhile. But then Cas told him to come back for lunch and they’d decide about the date. Dean sighed and drove home.

 

Dean couldn’t sleep. He just kept thinking about Cas. It was way too soon to be falling for a guy as fast as Dean was. But fuck, he adored this guy. And the sex? Mind-blowing. He figured Cas would be a top, but not that he would be a wild man. And he was. A WILD man. It was like bring fucked by a tornado. Just awesome.

Dean’s cock got rock hard just thinking about Cas. He grabbed it and remembered Cas… He slept like a baby after that.

 

 

Dean woke up early. It was Sunday, the day he usually cleaned and did some wash. It could all wait, he had a date with an angel to keep. Later, showered and dressed in what appeared to be the last of his clean clothes, Dean sat drinking coffee and waiting for lunch time.

He was really anxious to see Cas again. Like it or not, good idea or bad, he had it bad for this guy.

 

Finally, he stood at Cas’ door. He knocked and within moments, Cas opened the door, pulled him in by his shirt and kissed the ever loving fuck out of him. Dean had an instant hard on. Cas looked down and smiled.

“First we eat, then we take care of that.”

Dean grinned like an idiot.

Cas had actually made bacon cheeseburgers and homemade french fries for lunch. Dean’s eyes got huge when he took the first bite. He moaned erotically and took another huge bite.

“Damn, Cas. Will you marry me?”

Cas grinned and said, “Yeah, eventually, I will.”

Dean stopped chewing and looked at him.

Cas just continued eating.

 

After lunch, Cas grabbed Dean again. All Dean had time to think was, ‘Shit this guy is a wild…’

And Cas had him half naked.

‘… and quick!’

Dean felt Cas’ hot breath in his ear and it gave him chills. “Fuck, baby. I just want to bend you over that table and fuck you till the neighbors know my name. But then again, I love it when you wrap those gorgeous bowlegs around my waist and I can look in your eyes…”

Dean was down for either of those and said so.

 

Cas drug Dean to the bedroom by his arm. Once there, he hurried to undo Dean’s jeans and yanked then down, threw (yeah, threw… Cas was one strong mother, Dean decided) Dean on the bed and almost ripped his own clothes off.  He climbed over Dean and began to suck a mark on his neck. He bit and sucked until Dean felt like he was being attacked by a vampire.

Finally he moved down. Dean was so hard he felt like his cock would explode. He felt pre-cum dripping down his shaft. Cas hovered over it and then licked the head. Dean gasped. Cas said, “Shh, baby.” Dean tried. But when Cas began to suck on the head of his cock, he was moaning uncontrollably.

Cas ran one hand over Dean’s balls and into the crack of his ass. Dean spread his legs wide, and Cas ran a finger around his hole. The moaning got louder. Dean could not help himself. He wanted to holler and yell but he figured that would be a bit much.

Cas moved his finger and stuck it in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked greedily, Then Cas moved it down again and pressed it into Dean. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head.

Cas got on a condom and lubed up. He pushed two fingers into Dean, then three. Dean was thrusting against them, needing so much more.

“Please, Cas. Need you… in me… now…”

Cas just said, “Okay, baby.”

And then he was pushing into Dean. Dean pushed against Cas, wanting every millimeter of him. Cas slid slowly in until Dean had him all.

Dean whispered, “Oh god, Cas. It’s so good… fuck me… hard.”

As if Cas needed any encouragement. He pulled all the way back out and plunged back in, making Dean gasp. Then he just plowed Dean into the mattress. Dean had his legs around Cas’ waist, but then Cas grabbed them and put them on his shoulders. This allowed him to go even deeper, which Dean hadn’t thought was possible. But oh, it was possible.

Again, Cas fucked him like it was the last time they were ever going to get to fuck in this life. Dean was moaning and making sounds he couldn’t even believe he was capable of making. He had his hands dug into Cas’ waist, hanging on for dear life.

Cas lowered his head and whispered hot in Dean’s ear, “I love fucking you baby. You are so fucking tight, and you look so good under me.”

Dean whimpered. Then he came. Again, he came without being touched. Cas really was a magic man.

“Damn, Dean, you look so beautiful when you cum for me.”

Then Cas rammed into him and just held. He came, throwing back his head and just groaning.

 

After they had caught their breath, Dean just said, “Damn, Cas.”

And Cas just grinned at him and kissed his forehead.

Cas checked the clock. “We still have a couple of hours before the date starts. Wanna cuddle?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically.

 

Wrapped in Cas’ arms just felt so natural to Dean. He sighed contentedly.

Then Cas asked, “So, baby, who hurt you?”

Dan looked up at him sharply.

“Uh, what makes you think that?”

Cas smiled. “I can just tell. Who was it? Want me to fuck them up for you?”

Dean laughed. “Uh, no thanks. But yeah, I guess he did hurt me. A little, at least.”

Cas said gently, “Tell me.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Dean on a date, more fluff, more smut.

Dean sighed deeply.

“His name is Raphael. We were together for about a year. I wasn’t in love with him, and he obviously wasn’t in love with me. The sex was good. Not as good as this, by a long shot, but good enough. I honestly thought we would be together longer. But…” Dean sighed again. “He discovered the joys of being bi, and I came home from work one day to find him with his face buried in some chick.”

Cas made an angry grunt.

“Eh, it’s okay, really. If that hadn’t happened, I never would have met you. So in a way, it is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Cas kissed his forehead again. “Yeah, I’m fairly glad he fucked up, too. But cheating on you? That’s insane.”

Dean beamed at Cas.

 

Dean got thoughtful. “So, what about you, Cas? You know, since you got out of jail. Anyone serious?”

 

Cas looked off into space. “Nope. Not a one. A fuck ton of one-night-stands but that’s all. I just never met anyone I wanted to be with. Until you.”

 

Dean just had to ask. “Cas, why me? I mean, I feel like I am sort of a dork compared to you. I just don’t get what you really see in me.”

Cas looked at Dean hard.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re adorable. You’re beautiful and funny and sweet. You are fantastic in the sack and you will always win the prize for the craziest tattoo anyone ever asked me to do.”

 

“I still want that tat, you know.” Dean smiled at Cas.

Cas winked and said, “That can be arranged.”

Cas looked at the clock again. “As much as I want to jump you again, it really is time to get some dinner and get going.”

Dean asked where they were going.

“It’s for me to know and you to find out.” And Cas winked.

 

They got dressed again, and Cas told Dean where they were going to eat. It was one of Dean’s favorite diners. Soon, they were sitting in a booth, waiting on their dinner. Cas put his hand under the table and palmed Dean’s cock through his jeans.

Dean jumped and squeaked, much to his embarrassment. Cas laughed and just rubbed. Dean got hard right away and desperately tried not to moan.  Luckily, their food came quickly or Dean was afraid he would cum in his pants like a teenager.

Cas just kept smiling at him, well, it really was more of a leer than a smile. Dean concentrated on eating his burger.

 

Cas leaned over and whispered in his ear, “If I had time, I would drag you in the bathroom and blow you.” Dean choked a little and had to take a sip of coke.

 

Cas left him alone until they were done eating. Cas got way too much enjoyment out of torturing Dean, but Dean had to admit, he loved it.

 

They got back in the car, and Cas directed Dean to an outdoor stadium. When he drove up, he saw a sign that said, ‘ **Tonight only! The foo fighters in concert’**

 

Dean smiled like a kid at Christmas.

“Cas. I love them. Thank you so much.”

Cas just continued to smile at him.

 

The seats were fantastic. Fifth row back, center stage. Dean was thrilled. Cas watched him sing along to the songs. Dean had a beautiful voice. Cas intended to ask Dean to sing for him some time. He loved seeing Dean happy. He intended to see Dean happy every day from now on. Dean just didn’t know it yet.

Even with a broken leg, David Grohl was awesome.

 

When the concert was over, Dean hugged Cas tight. “Thank you so much. This was awesome.”

Cas kissed Dean and said, “Anything that makes you smile like that is so worth it.”

 

On the way back to Cas’, Cas asked Dean if he would spend the night. Dean said yes right away. Even more than the prospect of amazing sex, Dean really wanted to go to sleep in Cas’ arms and wake up to his beautiful face in the morning.

When they got back to Cas’, Cas sat on the couch. He sighed. “Gotta go back to work tomorrow. Wish I could spend the day with you. But at least I don’t have to be in until two.”

Dean said, “Yeah, I ‘ve got to start looking for another job.”

They sat and talked about the concert for a while. Then Cas said, “Let’s go to bed.”

Dean followed Cas into the bedroom. Cas seemed unusually subdued.

“Something the matter, Cas?”

 

Cas turned and looked at Dean. “You know, I really like you, Dean. Really, really like you.”

Dean looked at Cas. “I know. I really like you too Cas. But why would that make you sad?”

Cas grinned. “Not sad. Fuck no. Just… amazed. I’ve only known you for what, five days?”

  
Dean looked surprised. “Yeah, I guess. This is quick, huh.”

Cas pulled him in for a long kiss.

Cas took Dean’s clothes off, but slowly this time. He told Dean to lay down on the bed and he stripped. Then he laid down next to Dean and began to kiss him, long, slow, deep kisses that were so not the usual Cas but were absolutely wonderful.

Cas’ hand wandered across Dean’s chest and belly. It made its way down to Dean’s hard cock. Cas broke away from the kiss and moved down. He took Dean’s cock in his mouth and listened to Dean gasp and make a small moan.

He ran his tongue along the slit, tasting Dean’s pre-cum. Then he licked down the underside of the shaft and lapped his tongue over Dean’s balls. Dean made appositively filthy sound that amused Cas. It was somewhere between a groan, a moan and the word ‘fuck.’

Dean pulled Cas up. “Cas, I want a turn.”

Cas laid back and let Dean move down to his cock. Dean licked the head, and then took it into his mouth. He sucked on the head and then put his lips around the shaft and moved his mouth down. He let it hit the back of his throat and just held for a moment, then started moving his mouth up and down.

In a few minutes. Cas stopped him. “Dean, I need to be in you. On your stomach.”

Dean flipped over. He listened to Cas tear open a condom package and then pop the top on the lube bottle. The next thing he knew, Cas was lubing up his hole. Cas laid on top of him and pushed the head of his cock against Dean. Dean pushed up, signaling his readiness.

Cas pushed into him. It hurt a little but Dean loved the feeling. Cas bottomed out and started to fuck Dean. He was actually being sort of gentle with Dean. It felt wonderful, but Dean needed more.

 

“Please, Cas. Faster…”

 

Cas did speed up, He still was being more gentle than usual but he went faster. Dean pushed up against his every thrust. His cock was rubbing on the bed, and he felt himself just on the edge.

“Cas, I’m gonna cum…”

 

Cas whispered, “Yeah, baby. Cum for me like a good boy.”

 

Hearing that sent Dean right over the edge. He felt his hole clench down on Cas’ cock and then Cas was coming too. Then he sort of collapsed on top of Dean for a minute. His cock slid out of Dean and Cas rolled over to the side.

Dean said, “Uh, made a mess over here.”

Cas laughed. “It’s okay, I actually have another bed.”

Dean just said, “Huh?”

 

Cas got up and Dean did too. He followed Cas down the hall and into another room. It was another bedroom. Dean had never even noticed. Cas pulled back the covers.

Dean went and cleaned up. Then he joined Cas in the new bed. Cas pulled Dean over to put his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas had his arm around him.

They were both asleep in no time flat.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mind-blowing sex, and Dean finds a job.

Dean woke up first. He looked over at Cas, sleeping on his side. He was so freaking gorgeous; it just took Dean’s breath away.

He really had to piss, so he very slowly and carefully got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, smiling at the mark Cas had left on him. He really did look like he had tangled with a vampire.

He finished and headed back to the bedroom. When he went in, he looked at Cas, staring at him with his amazing Cas-blue eyes and smiling.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Dean grinned and said, “Good morning to you, gorgeous.”

Dean crawled back in next to Cas. Cas kissed him and said, “My turn. I’ll be right back.”

Dean laid and listened to Cas pissing. It was such an intimate sound. It really made Dean feel like he had an honest to god boyfriend.

When Cas came back into the room, Dean said, “Can I ask you something?”

Cas grinned and said, “Anything, baby.”

Dean asked, “Am I your boyfriend? Like, is this a relationship?”

 

Cas looked surprised. He came over to the bed and sat next to Dean.

“Baby, of course we are in a real relationship. You are most definitely my boyfriend. Why would you even ask me that?”

 

Dean looked sheepish. “Raphael hated it if anyone even suggested he and I were boyfriends. I… I just wanted to know.”

 

Cas said, “Raphael was an asshole. I am your boyfriend and you are my boyfriend and that, as they say, is that.”

 

Cas pulled him into his arms. He kissed him on top of his head. “Now, come on, boyfriend. Let’s have some breakfast.”

 

Cas fixed them pancakes and sausage. Dean was stuffing his face and said, “I’m gonna weight 300 pounds if you keep feeding me.”

Cas just said, “Then there’d be more of you to love.”

When they were done, Cas said, “Hummm… we have about three hours until I have to be at work. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

 

Dean grinned, and before he knew what hit him he was bent over the kitchen table and his boxers were around his ankles. Cas was squatted down and had his face buried in Dean’s ass crack.

Cas ended up fucking him so hard, the table was across the room and hitting the wall. Dean was yelling Cas’ name and came all over the floor.

They showered together, but just washed each other. Dean was amazed that he made it through the shower without Cas jumping him again, but Cas said that shower sex was tricky and he needed more time to do it correctly. That really amused Dean.

Finally it was time to drive Cas to work. They kissed outside the shop for a bit but then Cas really had to go.

Dean drove on to a garage where he was applying for a job. The owner told him he would call him in the morning with his decision.

Dean spent a long evening thinking about Cas and wishing they were together. About eight, Dean texted Cas.

**Sent: Want me to give you a ride home?**

After a bit of a lull (Dean figured Cas was working), his phone chimed.

**Received: abso-fucking-lutely  be here at nine-thirty**

**Sent: you got it.**

Cas actually sent back a heart.

 

Nine thirty had Dean walking in the tattoo shop. Cas was working on a guy who was whining to the point of tears about how much it hurt. Dean thought to himself, ‘what a pussy’.

Cas looked up and beamed at him. He laid down a little more ink, then set his gun down and said to the guy, “I’m going to take a break with my beautiful boyfriend over there. But when I come back, Henry, we’ve got to finish this, It’s almost time for me to go home and I ain’t staying over for a pussy like you. Got it?”

Henry nodded sadly.

Cas walked over to Dean, pulling off his rubber gloves. He pulled Dean in for a hot kiss. Then he grabbed Dean’s wrist and led him into the back.

They ended up in the bathroom. Cas kissed him some more, then put his cheek against Dean’s. He said in Dean’s ear, “Okay, baby. I’m going down on you, and I’m going to do my best to suck your brain out through your dick. What I want you to do is when you get close, I want you to start counting backwards from ten to one. When you get to one, I want you to fill my mouth with cum. Can you do that, baby?”

Dean nodded fiercely, because all the time Cas had been talking, he had been opening Dean’s pants and pulling his cock out.

 

Cas disappeared from Dean’s sight. Kneeling on the floor in front of Dean. Cas sighed. “So nice…” and then he sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean gasped and put his hand on the back of Cas’ head, just to steady himself. This other hand was desperately clinging to the wall behind him.

After a few runs up and down Dean’s shaft, Cas said from around Dean’s cock, “You can fuck my face, baby. Come on, fuck my mouth.”

Dean began to thrust into Cas’ mouth. It was so wet and warm in there, and Cas was sucking in his cheeks… it was amazing. It didn’t take all that long before Dean said, “Uh… ten. Nine, eight, seven, six…” He paused. Then, “Five… four… oh my _god_ , Cas… three-two-one.” And then he shot cum in Cas’ mouth, over and over. Cas not only swallowed every drop, he sucked Dean for more.

Dean almost fell, his knees got so wobbly. He was panting and moaning quietly. Cas stood up and kissed him. Dean tasted himself in Cas’ mouth.

Cas went back out to finish ol’ Henry’s tat. Dean gathered himself together and went back out, too. He glanced at Henry’s tat and smiled to see he was getting some chick’s name on his arm inside a heart. What a dweeb. He wasn’t wearing a wedding ring, so Dean gave it about two years before he was back, trying to get a cover-up.

Cas was done. Henry wiped the tears from his eyes and paid. When he left, Dean laughed.

Cas smiled and said, “What an idiot. ‘Carol’ is actually a stripper who is taking all of that guy’s money and spending it on dope.”

Dean just shook his head.

 

When they got into the car, Dean asked Cas, “Hey. Wanna spend the night at my place tonight? I’ve got memory foam…”

Cas eyes lit up and he said, “Awesome!”

 

When they got to Dean’s, Dean turned around and kissed Cas. “That blow job was mind-boggling. You are so amazing.”

Cas kissed him back and said, “ _You_ are the amazing one. You make me nuts, baby.”

 

They went to Dean’s bedroom. Cas sat on the bed. “I want this foam to remember me with my cock so far up your ass, you can taste it.”

Dean grinned, “Cas, the mouth on you…”

Cas said, “Yeah, and you fucking loved it earlier.”

 

They were naked, kissing and touching. Cas was running his hands all over Dean and Dean was moaning into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pressed two fingers into Dean. Dean groaned, “Oh yeah. Fuck it’s good…”

Cas asked where the condoms and lube were, and Dean motioned with his head towards the table by the bed. Cas managed to open the condom wrapper and roll it on his cock while he still had fingers in Dean. Talented man.

Lube followed. Then Cas said, “Get on top. Ride me, Dean.”

Dean climbed on Cas and positioned himself over Cas’ cock. Cas was watching his every move.

 

Dean slowly sat down on Cas’ cock. It slid in, filling him so much… he watched Cas looking at how his cock disappeared into him. Cas looked mesmerized and so fucking sexy. Dean didn’t stop until he was sitting fully on Cas, then he lifted himself up and plunged back down. Fuck it was good. Dean put his hands on Cas’ belly and just rode up and down.

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean’s dick and began to jack him off. Dean threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to give Cas an orgasm that would blow his mind, so he began to tighten around Cas’ cock. He heard Cas suck in a breath and it encouraged him.

He released and tightened again, squeezing as tight as he could.

Cas whispered, “Fuck, Baby… holy fuck…”

Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and began to yank him up and down. Cas groaned and pulled Dean down and held him there. Cas got the sweetest O face Dean had ever seen, and then Dean was cumming too.

Dean decided all the Kegel exercises had been a damn good idea.

 

 

 

Cas was catching his breath, holding on to Dean tightly. Finally he said, “Damn baby. That was incredible. You… uh… really can tighten that thing.”

Dean just wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Dean woke up to his phone ringing. He rolled over and answered it.

“Is this Dean Winchester?”

Dean said groggily, “Yeah.”

“I’m calling to offer you a job. You can start next Monday if you’re still interested.”

Dean woke up. “Uh, yeah, yeah I’m interested. Thanks.”

“Come on in sometime before then and fill out the paperwork, okay?”

Dean agreed and hung up. He turned and Cas was looking at him.

“Just got a job.”

Cas said, “That’s great, baby. When do you start?”

Dean answered, “Next Monday. But in a way, it makes me really sad.”

Cas Looked at him questioningly. “Why?”

Dean said, “Because. Now, I work days and you work nights.”

Cas sighed and said, “Yeah. But we’ll work it out. I promise.”

 

Dean didn’t have anything to make for breakfast, so Cas said they needed to grocery shop. Dean knew he was right but he hated shopping.

Cas pointed out that while they were out, Dean might want to consider getting some boxers that weren’t a weird shade of purple. Dean was sort of hoping Cas hadn’t noticed.

“Yeah, I had a washing mishap.”

Cas laughed.

 

They went to a clothing store first. Cas found some knit boxers he thought Dean would look really sexy in, so Dean bought them of course. Then they went grocery shopping. Cas grabbed a basket and went around shopping like a boss. He grabbed stuff and then put some stuff back and by the time he was done, they had a basket full of shit.

Dean just said, “I hope you’re planning on moving in, because I have no idea what any of this stuff is for.”

Cas just looked at him with his head cocked. Fuck he looked adorable when he did that.

 

Back home, with everything put away, Dean’s cabinets and his fridge were stuffed. Cas had let him get a couple of frozen pizzas to eat when Cas was at work, but Cas informed him that he intended to cook Dean some dinners and put them up.

“You’ve got to start eating better. I want you around and healthy for a long time, baby.”

 

Cas fixed something, Dean had no idea what, and put it in the oven. Then he turned around and leaned up against the counter.

“I was thinking; I don’t have any appointments set up for tonight. This would be a perfect time for you to get that tat.”

Dean grinned and said, “My ass tat? You gonna put your name on my ass?”

Cas smiled wickedly and said, “Yeah, and a couple of other things as well.”

Dean said, “Fantastic. My ass is yours.”

Cas looked at him kind of seriously and said, “Yeah, it is.”

   



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets his tat, and they decide they are in love.

The dinner Cas fixed was another masterpiece. Dean loved it, and again, had no idea what it was. He had driven Cas to work and agreed to be back around seven to get his tat. Dean was inordinately excited. He was going to get Cas’ name on his ass. Permanently. Maybe he should be nervous, but he really wasn’t.

 

He got to the shop at six-forty-five. Cas was just finishing up a little rose on a chick’s boob. It was really pretty, The rose, not the boob. Boobs did nothing for Dean.

 

She paid and left, quite thrilled with Cas’ work. Cas kissed Dean for a few, then told Dean to take off his pants but leave on his boxers.

“As much as I would love to have you naked on my chair, it might be a little much for any walk-ins.”

Dean did as instructed, then laid down on his stomach in Cas’ chair. He loved the feeling of Cas rubbing his ass with something cool… and then Cas shaved it. That felt odd.

Then Cas fired up his gun and began. He said he didn’t need a stencil because he knew exactly what he was going to do and Dean trusted him completely.

Dean loved the feeling of getting inked. He already had a couple of small ones, one on his chest and one on his left bicep. He’d always loved ink and always wanted more. He was just the luckiest SOB on the planet to have a talented tattoo artist as a boyfriend.

Dean actually got a little aroused by the pain of the tat. He knew he had to stay still, so he just tried to think about things that were not sexy, like avocados and naked women. Yuck. It helped a little.

Cas noticed that Dean’s breathing was a little short and he smiled. Dean was a little pain slut, huh? Need to file that away for future use.

Finally, Cas was finished. He rubbed lotion over the tat, and then told Dean he could look at it in the mirror. Dean jumped up, completely oblivious to his semi-erect cock. Cas grinned.

Dean walked to the mirror, pulled his boxers down lower and took a look. Cas could see Dean looking a little confused, and sort of sounding out what his ass said. Then he turned and looked at Cas. He smiled so brightly, Cas was really relieved. There had always been a chance that Dean would think Cas had gone too far.

It said on one of Dean’s ass cheeks: “Property of” and on the other cheek, “Cas Novak” in script.

 

Dean walked over to Cas while he pulled his boxers up.

“I love it, Cas. But, this is forever. I mean…”

His voice trailed off.

Cas looked at him and said, “I think _we_ are forever, Dean. I mean, this pretty much feels like it for me.”

Dean looked at him with such love in his eyes. “I think so, too. Cas. You just feel like… well, like _home_ to me.”

Cas said, “Come on. Lay down, I need to put wrap on it.”

 

Dean waited around to drive Cas home. He got one more walk-in, a guy who wanted a koi on his hip. Dean loved to watch Cas work, he was so talented. Plus, he was a little hesitant to sit down at the moment. His ass did hurt a little.

Cas finished the koi and started to close up the shop. Dean got a text from Charlie, who was a little annoyed that she hadn’t gotten to meet Cas yet. Shit, Dean had completely forgotten about her.

“Hey, my pal Charlie? She really wants to meet you. Think we could have her over to my place before you go to work tomorrow?”

 

Cas just said, “Sure baby.”

Dean texted her back and it was a date.

 

Later, at Dean’s, Cas grabbed him by his ass, causing Dean to hiss a little.

Cas said, “How come I didn’t know you were a pain slut yet?”

 

Dean looked embarrassed. “Well, it’s not like I want to be tortured, but yeah, I guess I like a little pain. How did you find out?”

 

Cas laughed. “Are you kidding? You caught wood and panted while I was inking you.”

 

Dean blushed red.

 

Cas just rubbed his hands over Dean’s sore ass and said, “Well, I love it. I am just the man to give you a little pain, baby. Just a little.”

 

In bed, Cas lived up to his word. Besides grabbing Dean by his ass, he ran his tongue down Dean’s throat and when he got to Dean’s shoulder, he bit down. Hard. Dean gasped but began to moan. Cas bit him until he tasted blood. He sucked on the spot and Dean was panting.

Then Cas pinched Dean’s nipple, and twisted a little. Again it got a reaction. Both of them had hard on’s and Cas wanted to be inside Dean so badly… He grabbed a condom off the table and rolled it on. He spit on it and on his fingers. He pushed his fingers into Dean. He played them around for a moment then pulled them out.

Cas pulled Dean’s legs up and pushed in. Dean groaned, but pushed against Cas. Cas took that as permission, so he sank in fully.

“Fuck baby, fuck. It’s so good in you… my cock in you… so good…”

Dean was moaning loudly and thrusting up. Cas fucked him hard and fast, feeling needy and wanting Dean so badly. His entire universe shrank to his cock and Dean’s hole. Nothing else existed anymore.

Dean was coming. He chanted out a litany of, “Cas… Cas… Cas…” over and over. He was clinging to Cas, almost desperately.

Cas whispered, “Yes, baby, cum for me.”

Dean came. Hard. And when he did, he said, clear as a bell, “Cas, I love you.”

Cas stopped. He just paused, cock fully in Dean, and said, “Dean, baby, I love you too.”

And Cas came.

 

They laid together, arms wrapped around each other, and legs entwined.

“I really do love you, Cas. I know it’s quick but…”

Cas cut him off. “Baby, I think I fell in love with you the morning you came back to the shop to ask for that tat. I mean, come on. I just inked ‘property of Cas Novak’ on your ass tonight.”

Dean chuckled. “And I love it.”

 

They slept spooning. Dean was the little spoon. They slept soundly, both smiling in their sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets Charlie and worries about meeting Sam and Jess.

In the morning, they laid in the bed, making out. There wasn’t really time for sex because Charlie was coming over. Finally Dean groaned and pulled away.

“We’ve got to stop. I can’t take any more, I think my dick is going to explode.”

Cas grinned, “Well, we certainly don’t want that.”

 

They got up, dressed and Cas began to fix something that the three of them could eat.

Charlie knocked, right on time. She breezed in and walked right up to Cas.

“Dean, you never told me he was so pretty. Hi, cutie, I’m Charlie. Dean’s bestie. Nice to meet the man who finally, maybe, deserves him.”

Cas was amazed. She was little, red headed and an obvious whirlwind.

Cas smiled at her. “Nice to meet you, Charlie. And I’d like to think I’m worthy of Dean. I sure intend to try to prove it to everyone.”

She looked him up and down and smiled. “I like him.”

 

They were eating and Charlie was as impressed by Cas’ cooking as Dean always was.

“He’s a keeper, Dean. Any man who can cook like this, marry him.”

Dean looked at Cas and smiled.

Charlie caught the look.

“Oh my god, you _love_ him! And he loves you. Bitch, this is great.”

Cas laughed.

 

When Charlie finally left, Cas most definitely had her good lesbian seal of approval. Cas felt like he had passed an important test.

Dean sighed. “Now you’ve just got to meet Sam and Jess sometime. They’re gonna love you though, no doubts here. Charlie is a lot tougher.”

Cas was nervous about meeting any of Dean’s family but didn’t say anything. He really wondered just how much Sam would love a punk tattoo artist with a drug history.

 

Dean discovered he had gained some weight. It was obviously a result of Cas’ cooking. But when he got out his work clothes, they were a little tight. Dean started to worry about getting love handles.

Cas told him he was beautiful and it looked good on him. Dean just hoped that going back to work would help him work off some of the weight. But none the less, he needed to buy some new jeans.

He and Cas went shopping the next day before Cas had to work. Dean grabbed some jeans and the two of them carried them into a dressing room. Dean stripped off the jeans he was wearing and began to try on a new pair. Cas was leering at him.

“Dude, we are in a public dressing room. Slow your roll.”

Cas just kept leering. Dean was looking at his ass in the button fly jeans when Cas pushed up against him from behind. Dean pushed back, even though it would lead to trouble.

Cas whispered hotly in his ear, “I love button flys. I want to suck you. Now.”

Dean turned around and Cas had half the buttons undone in a heartbeat. Dean tried to say that it might not be a great idea but stopped midsentence when Cas had his cock out and was kneeling down.

“Fuck, Cas…”

Cas just hummed a “shush” around Dean’s cock and began to suck fiercely. Dean was working hard trying to stifle a moan. His hands clutched at the wall behind him.

Cas grabbed one of his legs and lifted it up so that Dean’s foot was on the ledge that was there for people to sit on. Dean’s cock stuck out obscenely from the jeans. Cas was sucking him down his throat. It was so hot, Dean completely forgot where they were.

Cas sucked Dean until Dean was on the edge. Dean began to thrust his hips and Cas smiled up at him. Dean whispered, “Oh, fuck…” and came. Cas swallowed every drop. He came up, licking his lips and then kissed Dean.

“Get this pair, definitely.”

Dean bought them and three more pair just like them.

 

Dean called Sam on the phone after he got back from taking Cas to work.

“Hey bitch.”

“Hey jerk. How the hell are you?”

Dean answered with a smile on his face, “I’m great. Fantastic.”

 

“Wow, that’s great. You sound really happy, bro.”

 

Dean said, “I really am. I got a job, and I’m in love.”

 

“Wait, what? You’re in love? Like love, love? What the fuck, Dean. Who is this magical man?”

 

Dean told Sam about Cas. Sam listened quietly.

“Dean, he sounds wonderful. I can’t wait to meet him.”

 

“I really want you to, soon. Just got to figure out logistics.”

 

Sam said, “Let me talk to Jess. She’ll have an idea.”

 

They chatted a bit more, then Dean hung up, feeling really great about telling Sam.

 

He texted Cas.

**Sent: I talked to sam on the phone  wants to meet you**

His phone chimed right away.

**Received: cool. But I’m worried they won’t like me as much as you do**

Dean called Cas on the phone.

“Cas, what the fuck are you talking about? They are going to love you. Hey not as much as I do, but that’s not possible. Why would you be worried?

 

“Baby, I’m a punk tattoo artist with a drug history. I’m not the guy you normally take home to meet the folks.”

 

“Cas, you’re nuts. First, they don’t need to know about your past, It’s none of their business anyway. Fuck that. Second, you are adorable and they want me to be happy. Stop this, please.”

 

Cas sighed. “Yeah, baby, okay. I am officially stopping.”

 

“Damn straight. I’ll be there to drive you home in about an hour.”

 

Dean hung up, but he was concerned about Cas feeling like his family wouldn’t like him.

 

When Dean got to the shop, Cas was working on a guy. This guy was getting some tribal thing really low on his belly, right above his cock. Dean could see the beginning of said cock, and he actually felt a little twinge of jealousy.

Stupid, he knew. Cas was his and he belonged to Cas completely. But this guy was really hung, it looked like. Sighing, Dean just sat at the counter and waited.

Cas looked up and said, “Hey baby.”

Dean grinned and said hey back. It was stupid to think about Cas being enticed by another guy. He could be hung like Godzilla and Cas wouldn’t care. Dean figured this was just a post-Raphael thing.

He suddenly recognized that both he and Cas had a few issues.

 

When Cas was done with the client, Dean gave him a huge hug and kiss.

“Not that I don’t like this a lot, but what do I owe it to?” Cas hugged him back.

“I just love you so much, Cas. And I swear my brother is going to like you.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas moves in with Dean and Dean starts his new job.

Later, at Dean’s, Cas was fixing a snack. Dean was in his boxers, watching Cas forage around in the fridge. He was feeling pretty thoughtful since his twinge of jealousy at the shop.

“Cas, I’ve been thinking.”

Cas grunted from inside the fridge.

“I think you should move in.”

Cas’ head popped out and he looked at Dean.

“Really? You ready for us to live together?”

 

Dean walked up to Cas. “Very, very ready. I hate when you go home. I just want to wake up to you next to me every day. I want to go to sleep with you every night. I just need you here, with me.”

Dean actually felt a little weepy.

Cas stared at him. Then he reached up and wiped away a tear from Dean’s cheek.

Fuck, Dean hated being the girl.

“Baby, I would love for us to live together. I want all those things too. I think it’s the only logical thing for us to do.”

Dean smiled his brightest smile.

 

The next day, Dean had to go into the garage and fill out paperwork for his new job. Cas went along, to see where Dean was working.

Dean was leaning against a desk, reading, when a guy walked up to him. He leered at Dean and said in a very suggestive voice, “Well, who have we here? You coming to work here, pretty?”

Before Dean could say a word, Cas was up and in the guy’s space. “I’ll fuck you up, friend.”

The guy smirked at Cas. “This boy belong to you? You better keep a close eye on him. He looks to be one sweet piece.”

Before Cas could do or say anything, the guy walked away. He said over his shoulder, “Name’s Roscoe by the way.”

Cas was beside himself.

 

When they got home. Cas pulled Dean to him and said, “Listen baby, I expect you to tell me if that asshole so much as touches your arm with one finger, so you hear me? I will rip off his arm and beat him to death with it.”

Dean loved possessive Cas, but this was a little excessive. “Cas, of course I’d tell you, but what is wrong? You know I’d never cheat on you, and it isn’t like the guy is going to yank down my pants and rape me in the middle of the garage.”

Cas took a ragged breath. “I fucking hate that you even have to work. I hate the hours, I hate that you’ll be there with all those leering predators, that you won’t be here with me before I go to work. I just fucking hate this whole thing.”

Cas made a mental note to change the alarm to five-thirty instead of six-thirty. No fucking way was he sending his baby off to work every day without a thorough fucking every morning. He wanted those monkeys to be able to smell Cas on him.

 

 

They only had the weekend to get Cas moved. Dean had to go to work on Monday. Cas took Saturday off and they spent it packing. Finally, by Sunday afternoon, all of Cas’ stuff was at Dean’s. Cas intended to put things away before he had to work on Monday, after Dean went to work. It still sucked that they were on different schedules.

 

Cas said, “Man, am I ever beat.” They were in bed.

 

Dean smiled and said, “Lay back, Cas.”

 

Cas eyed him suspiciously. But he laid back.

 

Dean crawled under the covers and said, muffled by the sheet, “I’m gonna blow you.”

 

Cas laughed. “Is my little bottom feeling toppy tonight?”

He quit laughing when Dean sucked the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth. Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ slit and stuck the tip of his tongue into it.

“Fuck.” Cas arched his back a little.

Dean ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’ shaft and then swirled his tongue back up it. He sucked the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue along the rim.

“Holy fuck, baby.”

Dean just hummed a little and Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head.

Dean sucked up and down, and used his hand to lift Cas’ balls and touch under them. Cas was moaning now. Dean let one finger play around Cas; hole. It never went in but it circled around it. And all the time, he continued to suck up and down Cas’ cock.

  
Soon Cas said, “Baby, baby, I’m close.”

Dean hummed again and that sent Cas right over the edge. He shot cum into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed but some ran down his chin. When he lifted his head, Cas’ eyes got big.

“You look so fucking beautiful with my cum on your face baby.”

Dean was pretty pleased with himself.

Cas said, “Well, I’m gonna have to let you get toppy more often.”

 

The alarm went off at five-thirty. Dean groaned and hit the sleep button and went right back to sleep. At least, until Cas shoved three fingers up his ass.

Cas was all over Dean like a horny wildcat. He fucked Dean hard, and mid-stream he flipped Dean over and was fucking him doggy-style with a hand full of hair.

Dean whimpered. “Cas. Cas, you’re hurting me. Stop.”

Cas stopped and pulled out. He turned Dean over and had a horrified look on his face.

“Baby, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Are you all right? Fuck.”

Dean said, “Yeah, I’m okay. No real harm done. But Cas, what _was_ that?”

Cas just said, “Jealousy.”

Dean held him and said, “You’ve got to stop. Nothing is going to happen.”

 

Cas drove Dean to work. The plan was for Cas to drive himself to work and for Dean to take the bus home. They seriously needed another car.

Cas decided to make Dean lunch and surprise him. He fixed Dean a hoagie, packed it up with some of his home made potato chips and a piece of pie.

Cas got to the garage and was walking in. He saw Dean, with his head under the hood of a car, bent over. Cas paused to enjoy the view of Dean’s butt. But apparently Roscoe had the same idea. He walked up behind Dean, leering, and rubbed a hand over Dean’s ass.

Dean’s head came up so quickly, he hit his head on the hood. Before Cas could take a step, Dean whirled on Roscoe.

“You need to keep your hands to yourself, friend. My man will fuck you up. If he finds out you touched my ass, he will rip your arm off, beat you half to death with it and then shove it up your ass. You don’t look suicidal to me, but I could be wrong about that. Touch me again and we’ll know for sure.”

Roscoe walked off, muttering about how Dean was just too much trouble.

Cas was so proud of his boy. He felt a thousand times better.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess come for a visit and to meet CXas.

They managed to settle into an uneasy schedule. Cas hated it and Dean wasn’t all that happy. But neither of them could think of a solution. They both needed to work and there wasn’t a morning tat shop nor an evening garage they could find.

They were both exhausted all week. Cas always woke up when the alarm went off, and usually fucked Dean before sending him off to work. Dean stayed up with Cas when Cas got off work. It always took Cas awhile to wind down.  They slept a lot on the weekends, which also sucked. They felt like they were becoming old men.

On the up side, Roscoe not only backed off Dean, he spread the word that Dean’s boyfriend was a wild maniac and best to steer clear of them.

 

It was a Sunday afternoon. Cas had Dean pinned on the bed, holding his arms above his head by the wrists. Cas was working his mouth down towards Dean’s cock when Dean’s phone rang.

“Ignore it baby.”

Dean ignored it. After Cas had his way with Dean, which lasted a long, long time, Dean checked his messages. There was one from Sam.

**_“Hey jerk. Jess and I have a few days coming to us, and we’re coming for a visit. We’ll be there next Friday, as long as it’s okay with you. Let us know. Anxious to meet Cas.”_ **

Dean called Sam back and it was settled. Cas was happy that Dean would get to see his brother, but he still felt a little uneasy.

 

The week passed by quickly. They worked at cleaning the house. Sam and Jess would need to stay in a motel because Dean only had the one bedroom, but that was fine with them. They didn’t really want to have to be quiet while they fucked so not to freak out company.

 

Cas took the weekend off. Friday rolled around and he and Dean were at the airport, waiting for Sam and Jess to get off the plane. Cas sighed and Dean took his hand and squeezed.

“I swear, they’re gonna love you.”

 

Cas was amazed by just how tall Sam was. He had to be 6’4” easy. And built, wow. Jess was a pretty blonde with a beautiful smile. They both hugged Cas tightly after Dean got his hugs. Jess kissed him on the cheek.

 

“You never told us just how handsome he is.” Jess beamed at Cas. Cas scuffed his toe in an “Awe shucks” way and Jess laughed.

 

Sam seemed to be smiling at him a lot, too. Maybe this was going to work out.

 

Back at the house, Sam sat in the living room with Cas while Dean was getting him a beer.

“You sure have made my brother happy. I never thought I’d see him like this. It means the world to me, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “ _He_ means the world to me, Sam. I love your brother.”

Sam clapped him on the leg.

 

Cas fixed a wonderful dinner for the four of them, getting rave reviews from Sam. Sam was as enthusiastic about eating as Dean. Cas was amazed he was so thin. Dean was getting the sweetest little love handles… Cas loved them but Dean was a little embarrassed by them.

 

Later they all sat around talking. Sam told some very funny stories about Dean when he was young, which pissed Dean no end. Cas was just smiling like an idiot, watching them together. He missed his brother. The brother Dean didn’t even know existed.

When Dean got back from driving Sam and Jess to the motel, he and Cas just sat and relaxed for a bit. Tomorrow they were taking Sam and Jess to play miniature golf. Apparently it was an on-going war between Sam and Dean.

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. “I have something I should probably tell you baby.”

Dean looked concerned.

“Nothing bad… well, not bad for us anyway.” Cas was quick to say.

“It’s just, well, I do have a family. I have parents and a younger brother. His name is Gabriel.”

Dean looked surprised. The subject of Cas’ family had never come up, and Dean didn’t want to pry. He always figured Cas would tell him when he was ready.

 

“My folks are very upper-class, very wealthy. Needless to say, I did not fit their picture of the ideal son. They threw me out when I came out as gay, right before I quit school. I lived with my uncle after that, till I went to jail. But my brother accepted me. I haven’t spoken to him in a couple of years, but seeing you and Sam… made me kind of miss him.”

Dean looked so sad. “I’m so sorry, Cas. That just breaks my heart.”

Cas smiled. “It’s okay, baby. I came to terms with this shit years ago. Come on, let’s go to bed. I need a sympathy fuck.”

Dean laughed and followed Cas.

 

The next day, Sam and Dean were like two eight-year-olds at Putt Putt Golf. Cas and Jess just hung back and laughed at them. You would have thought the safety of the free world was hanging in the balance. Dean won, and he rubbed Sam’s nose in it until Cas had to tell him to knock it off. Nicely, of course. Dean grabbed Cas in a huge hug, laughing.

Sam and Jess just beamed at them.

 

Sam and Jess insisted on taking them out to eat for dinner. Cas said he loved to cook but they were adamant. They ended up in a nice diner. Dean said no way was he getting dressed up to go eat at some fancy-ass restaurant where they only gave you tiny portions of rabbit food.

They were in a booth and Cas had his arm around Dean’s shoulder. They kissed lightly.

Sam and Jess smiled at them.

 

Later, back at home, Sam pulled Dean aside and said, “Dude, the two of you are so much in love. I think you should ask Cas to marry you.”

Dean looked shocked. “Sam. We haven’t been together long enough for something like that.”

Sam just shrugged and said, “Hey, you need to grab happiness by the balls when it finds you. Cas makes you happy, and you sure as shit make him happy too.”

Dean just shook his head.

They flew back home on Sunday. Dean was sad to see Sam leave, but sort of anxious to just have Cas all to himself again.

Back home, Dean grinned at Cas and said, “See? They adore you. Sam just thinks you are the greatest thing ever.”

Cas smiled and said, “I really like him too, baby.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets the flu and there is a surprise at the end!

They woke up when the alarm went off. Dean groaned louder than usual.

“I think I’m sick.”

Cas felt his forehead and he was blazing hot.

“Fuck, baby, you’ve got a fever. Hang on, let me get some tylenol.”

Cas went and got a couple Tylenol and a glass of water. Dean took them, and then said, “I gotta get ready for work.”

 

Cas gawked at him. “You are NOT going to work sick. Just lay back, I’ll call in for you.”

Dean sighed. He hated being sick. But he felt like he had gotten hit by a truck, and he really couldn’t work feeling like this, so he relented.

 

Ca brought him some juice and made him drink it. He felt his forehead with his hand and said he thought Dean was a little cooler.

Dean put on his best bitch face and said, “I want to fuck,”

Cas laughed. Then he looked at Dean and said, “Wait, you’re serious? I’m not fucking you when you are sick as a dog.”

Dean put on duck lips and said again, “I. want. to. fuck.”

 

“And I said no.” Cas glared at him.

 

Dean pouted. When Cas brought him more juice to drink, he wouldn’t. “Wanna fuck.”

 

“Jesus, Dean. Stop being such a baby. Go to sleep.”

 

Dean just said, “Wanna fuck.”

 

Cas was at his wit’s end. Finally he devised a plan. “Tell you what, baby. Let me take you to the doctor, and when we get home, I’ll fuck you,”

 

Dean reluctantly agreed.

Cas drove Dean to the doctor’s. They waited for about half an hour, with Dean coughing and sweating the entire time. Finally they were taken into an exam room.

“Got the flu. It’s really going around. Here is a prescription that should help a lot within about twenty-four hours. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and stays in bed. If he’s still sick in three days, bring him back.”

“I’m right here.” Dean sulked more.

 

Cas stopped and got the prescription filled on the way home, leaving Dean in the car.

“At least crack the window like you would for a dog.”

Cas sighed again. Dean was a real bitch when his was sick, apparently.

When Cas came back to the car, Dean was asleep. He slept all the way home.

When they pulled into the driveway, Cas woke Dean up.

“We’re home baby. Come on, let’s get you into bed.’

 

Dean smiled with fever-bright eyes. “To fuck?”

 

Cas groaned.  “Yeah, to fuck.”

 

Dean staggered to the bedroom and laid down. Cas took his sweet time taking off his clothes, hoping Dean would fall asleep. No such luck.

Cas tried one more time. “Baby, this is a bad idea. You’re too sick. Can’t we wait?”

“No. Wanna fuck.”

Cas sighed and pulled Dean’s sleep pants off. He told Dean to turn on his side. Cas figured that spooning would put the least amount of strain on Dean.

Cas fingered Dean and Dean moaned. And coughed.

Cas just thought “Fuck, this is fucked up.”

He lubed Dean up well and put on a condom. He put his cock up against Dean’s hole and Dean just said “Yeah. Cas. Yeah.”

Cas pushed in. Holy crap, it was like sticking his dick in an active volcano. Dean was hot. And not in a sexy way.

Cas just closed his eyes and went for it. Dean was moaning nicely, so at least one of them was having a good time. Cas thought of every sexy and erotic thing he and Dean had ever done, trying to get this over quickly.

Thankfully, that helped. He felt his climax rolling over him. He felt Dean and he had cum as well. And he was sound asleep. With Cas’ cock in him. What a mess.

 

Cas spent a few hours cleaning and making soup for Dean. He called in to work for two days, hopefully Dean would be better by then. After a couple of hours, he looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled, “It’s okay, baby. How do you feel?”

 

“Crappy. Do I need to take pills?”

 

Cas got him one of the prescription pills. Dean took it with juice.

 

“What smells so good?”

 

Cas said, “Chicken soup I made while you were asleep.”

 

Dean smiled. “You are too damn good to me. Especially when I act like a big baby.”

 

Cas grinned, “Yeah, a big, horny baby.”

 

Dean blushed. “I really am sorry. Next time just tell me to go to hell.”

 

Cas said, “Yeah, like I’d ever tell you that.”

 

Dean slept a lot, and ate his soup and felt a lot better the next day. They both stayed home from work again. Cas thought Dean needed at least one more day before he went back to work, and he intended to take good care of his sick baby in the meantime.

 

Dean thought he could go back to work the next day but Cas forbid it.

“You need another day, baby. And by the way, I’ve been meaning to tell you we need to get tested. I am fucking sick of rubbers.”

Dean thought that was a terrific idea. He suggested they play hooky from work for one more day and do just that.

Later, Cas was sitting on the couch when Dean came in from the kitchen. Cas tapped his lips and said, “Gimme sugar.”

Dean straddled him on the couch and kissed him. One kiss led to another and soon they were both hard and rubbing against each other.

Cas stood up, holding Dean with Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist. Dean never ceased to be amazed at just how strong Cas was.

Cas put him down and pulled off his sweats. He told Dean to lie on the couch.

Dean watched Cas strip. He threw one of his legs over the back of the couch as Cas laid down on top of him. Cas grabbed his other leg and put it up on Cas’ shoulder. Looking deeply in Dean’s eyes, he shoved two fingers into Dean.

Dean was ready quickly. Cas didn’t have lube but he did have a condom. Dean had no idea where it came from. Rolling it on, Cas just kept up the eye contact. That alone thrilled Dean. Cas still had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

Cas pushed in. Dean struggled to keep his eyes open. Cas was amazing, fantastic, awesome. The absolute best lover anyone could ever have. Dean loved him madly, endlessly. He pushed back to get all of Cas in him. Cas smiled at him. Dean felt like his heart would burst.

Cas slid in and out of him, with Dean gasping and moaning and making filthy sounds.

Suddenly he just said, “Cas, marry me.”

Cas stopped mid-thrust. He looked into Dean’s eyes and just said, “Okay, baby.”

The rest of the sex was epic.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Cas' surprising past.

Later, in bed, they talked about getting married. Cas wanted just a civil ceremony and that was okay with Dean, as long as he got a big party afterwards. Dean wanted a DJ and a cake and the entire party experience.

Cas agreed to it. Anything to see his baby smile like he was doing right now.

But first, getting tested. Cas really was fed up with condoms. He hated always having to have one handy, the feel of them on his cock and how they kept him from really feeling being in Dean. He was fairly sure they were both clean, but he had a lot of partners in the past and he needed to be sure.

They slept spooning, and Dean had a huge smile in his face.

 

The next day Dean drove them to the clinic. They both got tested. Some results were available right away and everything was fine with both of them. The rest would be back in a week.

Cas sighed and said they needed to stop and buy more condoms on the way home.

 

The next day it was back to work. This was really starting to distress Cas. He was so unhappy with their schedules but he honestly had no answer to the problem.

 

They started a savings account to save up money to get married. It looked like it was going to take a while, but they were committed.

 

Cas had Dean pinned to the bed. He had his hands trapped above his head and his legs spread wide apart. Cas was licking him down his throat and his chest, pausing to bite his shoulder and his nipples. Dean was almost crying; he was so needy.

Cas had brought him just to the edge three times so far and not let him cum. His cock was running pre-cum and it was so hard it ached. Dean’s balls felt like they were going to burst. He began to plead.

“Please, Cas. Fuck I’m dying. Please, let me cum or fuck me or something. I’m losing my mind…”

Cas just smiled and kept on. He played with Dean’s tight balls and Dean cried out.

“Fuck!”

Cas ran his hand along the shaft of Dean’s cock again and then let go the second it seemed like Dean was gonna cum.

Cas already had a condom on, getting ready for the _coup de grace_ , so to speak. He loved seeing his boy covered in sweat and begging. But he could see that Dean was about done.

Cas lifted Dean’s legs and put them on his shoulders. He plunged into him. Before he even was in all the way, Dean yelled at the top of his lungs and shot cum in the air. It splashed all over both of them.

Cas fucked Dean ruthlessly. Before long, Dean’s cock was hard again. Damn that boy was resilient.

Dean’s eyes were shut tight and he had a look on his face that was a cross between pleasure and pain. He was thrusting up as Cas thrust in and pretty soon, Cas was going to cum. He had gotten way too worked up torturing Dean to last very long.

Cas came hard, and sure enough, Dean came again. God that guy was hot. He just made Cas nuts, even after all the time they had been together, it was as good as the first time.

 

Cas had heard his phone ring but obviously wasn’t about to answer it then. When they both had recovered, Cas got it and looked at who had called.

He got pale and sat down. Scared, Dean said, “Cas?” Cas had dialed the number. He just said, “Hi. It’s me.”

“How?”

He was quiet for a minute. Then, “Okay, okay, we’ll come. Give me a day to make arrangements, I’ll call you.”

Cas hung up and just stared at Dean. Finally, he said, “My parents. They’re dead.”

Dean jumped up and went to him.

“I’m so sorry. Honey, is there anything I can do?”

Cas just said, “We need to go to Boston.”

 

They decided to drive. Dean was deathly afraid of flying and Cas wanted time to think things through before he saw Gabriel. His folks had died in a private plane crash and Gabe said that he and Cas had things they needed to talk about.

Cas knew he should be more upset than he felt. He had hated his parents for years and years. They had treated him like dirt. He didn’t want them to be dead, but he really wasn’t all that torn up about it either. They had been cremated already and there was no service planned. Typical of them to be _different_.

 

Finally, they were pulling in to the driveway of what could only be called a mansion. Dean was completely taken aback to see the opulence that Cas had come from. He was feeling intimidated, to say the least.

Cas walked right in the house. He went to a room off to the right and it appeared to be a living room. A short man was sitting at the bar that was at one end.

Cas just said, “Hello, Gabe.”

The guy jumped up and said, “Castiel. Oh my god you’re here.”

Dean was thinking “Who the hell is Castiel? Was that _Cas_?”

The short guy embraced Cas. He was good-looking, had a nice beard and sort of long hair.

Cas turned to Dean and said, “Gabe, this is my fiancé, Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my brother Gabe.”

Dean shook Gabe’s hand and just said, “I’m sorry about your parents.”

Gabe looked so sad. “Thanks.”

Cas asked how Gabe had been and they chatted about his job. Apparently he was an author. Dean had no idea what kinds of stuff he wrote. He was trying to just stay out of things and let them have time.

Finally, Cas said, “So, Gabe. I’m here. What is it we have to talk about face to face?”

Gabe looked uncomfortable. He just said, “Money.”

 

Cas looked surprised. “Money? I just figured I was ass-out of any inheritance.”

 

Gabe answered, “I always hated how they treated you, Cas. It really hurt me when we lost touch. I mean, I always had your phone number, but it isn’t like we talked. I really wanted to call, but I didn’t know if you would even talk to me.”

Cas sighed. “I can’t honestly say, Gabe. I’d like to think we could have talked.”

 

Gabe said, “Well, anyway, half is yours. It’s the right thing to do and for god’s sake, there is enough to go around.”

 

Cas looked surprised, “ _Half_? You want to give me half of the money?”

 

Gabe smiled. “Well, you’re their kid too.”

 

Dean was completely lost.

 

Gabe told Cas to take his old room. Cas led Dean upstairs and they went to the second door on the left. When Cas opened it, it led into a beautiful room that was larger than their living room back home. There was a huge bed up on a pedestal. There was a couch and a chair with two end tables. There was a huge dresser and a full-length mirror on a stand. Everywhere Dean looked, there was more opulence.

He opened a door and it led into a huge closet. Like the rest of the place, it was big as their bedroom.

Dean just gawked at everything.

Cas sighed again. “Yeah, I get it, baby. Rich. My folks were richer than half the third world countries combined. I never told you because I honestly thought I was completely done with all of this.”

 

Dean said, “I understand, Cas. I really do. I’m still really sorry all this happened. What can I do to make you feel better right now? Anything?”

 

Cas walked to him and pulled him into his arms. “I want to fuck, baby. I need to fuck you so bad.”

 

Dean began to undress. Cas just watched him. When Dean was naked, he walked over and jumped up on the bed. He laid down and spread his legs. “Come on, Cas. I’m yours.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a plan, and a butt plug.

Cas stripped and walked up to the bed. He looked at Dean. Dean was lying there, offering himself up to Cas, for Cas to do anything to. God he loved this man.

Cas crawled up onto the bed and said, “Baby, we don’t have a condom.”

Dean said, “I don’t give a fuck, Cas. I know we’re both clean. And I think it’s kind of fitting. Us bare-backing for the first time in this bed, in the house they threw you out of for being gay.”

Cas kissed Dean deeply. “I love you so fucking much, baby.’

Dean whispered, “I love you too, Cas.”

 

Cas kissed Dean and ran his hand along Dean’s body. He loved the feel of Dean. He felt that he knew every inch of his boy. There was no part of Dean that Cas had not looked at, kissed, touched. Cas knew he could pick out Dean blindfolded, just from touch.

Cas rolled Dean’s ass over onto his side. Still kissing him, Cas pushed fingers into Dean. Dean moaned into his mouth. Cas got hard right away. He was so anxious to push into Dean for the very first time with no rubber on. He just couldn’t wait.

He pushed Dean’s ass back and got on top of him. Dean lifted his legs high and wrapped them around Cas’ waist. Cas grabbed his cock and found Dean’s tight hole. He paused, getting mentally ready. Then he thrust in.

It felt so wonderful, Cas couldn’t believe it. He could feel every part of Dean, his hole stretching to allow him in, the heat inside of Dean, the feeling of Cas’ cock filling his channel.

Dean was whispering, “Oh fuck, Cas, it’s so good. I can feel you, really _you_ , in me. My god, Cas, it feels so good…”

Cas said in Dean’s ear, “Yeah it does baby. It feels amazing.”

Cas fucked Dean slowly. He never wanted it to end. He just wanted to live inside Dean.

Dean was pushing against him, trying to make sure he had all of Cas in him. Cas pulled Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders because it meant he could bottom out as deeply as possible.

Dean gasped and whimpered, “So good… so fucking good… Oh Cas…”

 

Cas could feel his orgasm coming. His balls got tight, heat spread from his groin into his belly. He thrust faster and as deeply as he could possibly get. When it hit, he thrust in and just stopped. He felt his cum fill his boy, squirting over and over. It ran back against the head of his cock. Cas stayed in Dean until he was just too soft and he slipped out.

Dean was so blissed out, it made Cas smile.

There was just one more thing Cas just had to do. He moved down between Dean’s legs. He licked at Dean’s hole and Dean cried out. Cas sucked and licked his cum out of Dean. He felt Dean buck up off the bed, so Cas grabbed his hips and held him down while he cleaned Dean with his mouth.

Then he moved back up and kissed Dean, giving him a taste. Dean sucked at his tongue.

It was the single most amazing experience either of them had ever had.

 

They napped. Then it was time for dinner. They got up, cleaned up and dressed. Cas led Dean back downstairs and through a labyrinth of rooms and halls. Dean was so lost, he knew he’d never find his way back to the staircase without help.

Finally, they were in the dining room. Gabe sat, sipping a glass of wine, and a maid or some fucking thing stood to one side. Dean was blown away by this entire surreal experience.

They sat and were served dinner. The food was good. Neither he nor Cas drank. Finally, Cas asked Gabe, “So, how much we talking about here?”

Gabe smiled and just said, “After taxes, about seven.”

Dean, confused, asked, “Seven what?”

Cas looked at him with no expression on his face at all. “Seven million.”

Dean gaped. “ _Dollars_?”

Cas just turned and looked at Gabe again. “Yeah, baby, seven million dollars.”

 

Dean was angry. He was really hot. He just got up and walked out of the room. He needed some time.

 

Cas ran after him. “Baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

 

Dean whirled on him and said, “I don’t want it, Cas. I don’t want to be a fucking millionaire. Money changes everything. I just want us to go home. Fuck this. I don’t want that fucking money.”

 

Cas actually laughed. It sort of just made Dean angrier but he didn’t say anything.

Cas hugged him. “Oh baby, I don’t want it either. No fucking way am I going to take seven million. Don’t worry. But I did a lot of thinking on the way here. And I think I have a couple of really good ideas about what we could do with a million.”

 

Dean just stopped and stared at Cas. He couldn’t think of one damn thing to say.

Later, in bed, Cas told Dean his plan. He wanted to take just enough money so he could open up his own tattoo shop, for one. Then he could make his own hours. Then, he wanted Dean to be able to work on cars but just when and where he wanted to, not have to work in someone else’s garage. Maybe have enough money left over to travel. That was it.

“So, we’ll be together like we were when we first met. You know how much I hate our schedules, baby. And you do too. This will solve everything.”

Dean was amazed. It was perfect.

“Now,” Cas said, “I want some of the good stuff,” and he grabbed Dean. “Ummm, Dean sugar…”

 

 

The next morning, Dean was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee. Cas was on the phone with his boss. Gabe wandered in and sat down.

“We haven’t really had any time to talk, Dean. How long have you been with my brother?”

Dean grinned. “A few months.”

Gabe looked surprised, “That’s all? You two are so much in love, I thought it had been a lot longer.”

 

“Happened fast, I guess.” Dean was still smiling.

 

“So, how did you two meet?”

 

Dean was mulling over how to answer that one when Cas walked in the room, saying, “Dean came into the shop drunk. Wanted my name tattooed on his ass.”

Dean blushed.

Gabe guffawed.

Cas smiled. “Yeah, nothing like a sweet and romantic first-meet story.”

Gabe asked, “So did you do it?”

Cas beamed at Dean. “Not then. But yeah, he got his tat.”

 

 

Later, Cas was looking through the closet and drawers in his old room. From out of the closet came a big guffaw. Cas came out with something in his hand.

Dean looked hard, and realized it was a big butt plug.

“Look what I found.” Cas sounded positively giddy.

 

Dean said, “Where did that come from? Is it yours?”

 

Cas smiled and said, “Yeah. I bought it right before I got thrown out. Really wanted to try it but never got the chance. Guess I have the chance now…”

Dean’s eyes got big. “On me?”

Cas leered at Dean. “Oh yeah, baby, on you.”

 

The next thing Dean knew, his bare ass was up in the air and Cas was lubing him up. Dean was very unsure about this entire idea, but he always did what Cas wanted, so he was gonna try.

 

Cas put the plug up against Dean’s hole and rubbed it around. Dean moaned but was pretty tense.

“Relax baby, or this thing is never going to fit.”

 

Dean stammered, “Cas? Uh… are we … you know, sure about this?”

 

Cas pushed the plug up Dean’s hole, and Dean squeaked. Holy fuck, it felt weird and big.

Cas pushed until the stem was nicely seated in Dean.

“How’s it feel, baby?”

 

Dean was puffing. “Weird, Cas. I feel too full.”

 

Cas laughed and said, “Well, you’re gonna wear it for a few hours, so try to relax.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end.

Dean was uncomfortable. He hated to sit down, it just pushed the plug up into him more. But walking around made it shift, which was somewhere between arousing and awful.

Cas just smiled at him, knowing it was bothering him but wanting to see just what effects it had on him. Cas was aroused by the idea of his boy being plugged. Unless Dean really objected, he could see doing this a lot more often.

 

Finally, Dean just looked miserable and Cas was way too worked up to let this go on. He drug Dean upstairs and pulled off his clothes. He put him on the bed, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. The plug was there, obscenely filling Dean’s hole and Cas loved it.

Once he was naked, Cas got on the bed behind Dean. He kissed Dean down his spine and Dean sighed. He forced Dean’s legs wide. Cas pulled Dean’s ass cheeks far apart, and smiled at the plug.

Dean whined, “Please, take it out. It feels weird.”

Cas grabbed it and wiggled it inside Dean, who moaned. Smiling, he pulled it out of Dean with a loud pop. Dean jumped. Cas steadied him with one hand. Dean was open but not horribly so. The plug was big but the stem was not.

Cas grabbed the lube and lubed Dean up, while Dean moaned and puffed.

Then Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and mounted him. Fuck, it still felt so amazing to just be in his boy with no rubber. Cas didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling. He pushed in all the way and just left his cock there until Dean was pleading for him to move.

Cas began to push and pull and use his boy hard and fast. Cas hadn’t really known just how worked up that butt plug made him until he pushed into Dean. Damn it was hot knowing Dean was plugged and only Cas had control over him.

Cas knew he was possessive and he possessed Dean body and soul. Of course, Dean possessed him as well. But Cas did like control over his baby.

Dean was so sweet and so pliable and really, very subby. He was just the perfect bottom.

Cas felt his climax rising and he was chasing it. Fuck it was so good in Dean. Dean had cum, Cas felt him when he did. Cas moaned and shot cum. He held on to Dean’s hips and just thrust through it.

 

Later , holding Dean in his arms, Cas said, “I don’t think I tell you enough, baby, just how perfect you are. You are ideal for me. You… make me crazy.”

 

 

Finally all the paperwork was finished and Cas had a new bank account that had a million dollars in it. Gabe still really wanted Cas and Dean to accept the entire half of the estate but they flatly refused. Cas packed up the butt plug in his duffel, much to Dean’s dismay, and they headed home.

 

 

 

**18 months later**

 

** **

Their wedding reception was the bomb. They had the best DJ in town, mostly playing old rock. The cake was amazing, decorated like a really rad tattoo. Everyone was having a lot of fun. Gabe had already left with some chick he’d just met.

Cas and Dean slow-danced every chance they got. Dean looked so good with the new ink on his arms.

 

Cas’ tattoo shop, Purgatory, was a huge success. He had hired two of the best artists he could find anywhere and he did ink every day for a while.

Dean was rebuilding classic cars one at a time for a few select clients.

Things were just fantastic.

They were headed to the Grand Canyon for their honeymoon. If people thought that was a funny place to honeymoon, they just smiled. Cas had always wanted to see it, and it didn’t need air travel to get to. Seemed perfect for them.

Dean was blissfully unaware that Cas had packed the butt plug in his suitcase to take on the honeymoon. Cas thought sightseeing with Dean plugged sounded like a hell of a lot of fun.

 


End file.
